Beauty in the Breakdown
by marbars289
Summary: A fresh new start is all Gio Rossi needs after a broken heart, and to focus on his 5 year plan. But getting over someone isn't as easy as it seems, and somehow one Betty Suarez always seems to find her way back into his life. Eventually BxG
1. It's Over

**So here is my new story. I have had SO many ideas about where I am going to take this and only finally have been able to write them down. Please take the time to read and review. I love to hear what people think and what can be worked on. But I hope you enjoy. It's going to be angsty in the beginning for a while, but will eventually lead to Gio and Betty. And this will not follow Season 3.**

Disclaimer: I do not own Ugly Betty or Giovanni Rossi (but if I did, man, that would be awesome)

**Beauty in the Breakdown**

**Chapter One: It's Over**

"………and you expect me to marry you? Henry, I'm sorry but my answer is no. I think you should leave."

"Betty, I….."

"No Henry, look. I don't regret a moment with you, and it was great. But we have been growing apart. You will always be my first true love."

Gio didn't even hear the rest. He was standing in the distant as the exchange occurred. It was torture to have to finish the softball game, considering he heard Betty softly say, "I know what to do." She had briefly mentioned to both of them that she wanted to talk to them after the game. Never once did Gio think that it would be directly after the game, still in uniform, with _Henry_ there.

No, Gio wasn't bitter that Henry showed up out of nowhere. He only had been patient during his and Betty's charade and was the gentleman in the situation. He took a punch to the face and was an ear to listen through it all. He waited until he couldn't wait any longer and kissed Betty in his deli. Not once did he regret that decision. He needed to prove to her that she did have undiscovered feelings for him and to finally wake up to the thing she had been denying. And finally things were starting to align before _HE_ came back. No, Gio wasn't bitter at all.

He was livid.

And even more so at Betty, who avoided telling him anything that occurred. He was really taken off guard seeing him when he first got there. And then to find out he already had proposed to Betty, that she had a ring in her possession and decided not to mention a word about it. Gio didn't even know who he was mad at anymore, if it was Henry for returning and making Betty doubt again, at Betty for almost now giving him the impression that she was stringing him along, or at himself, for almost having blinders on.

"Goodbye Betty, I really hope you get everything that you deserve," Henry said. Gio turned to see Henry detangling himself from a hug, making Gio's distaste of the moment even more-so. Gio just felt so unsettled with everything and was trying to calm his emotions. He knew Betty was going to talk to him next and he did not want to make the situation worse. He turned away and tried to control his breathing, his eyes closed as he scrunched his brow.

"Gio?" a meekly Betty said behind him.

Gio turned around to see a red faced Betty with tears threatening to dance their way down her face. At that exact moment, he thought she looked so beautiful and yet was just so fed up with everything all at the same time. His head and his heart had reached its breaking point and he was emotionally drained.

"Finally ready to talk to me?" Gio said with his arms crossed in front of his chest. Well there goes keeping his emotions in check.

Betty got a look on her face before composing herself. "I figured we had more to talk about, and I didn't want an audience," she said as her gaze briefly looked over to where a retreating Henry was walking away. "I figured I should be fair to you."

"Now you want to be fair? Betty you've had all day to be fair and upfront. And I told you from the beginning if you didn't want to come with me to Rome, you didn't have to," he said, the agitation clearly coming across.

"But I want to go to Rome with you Gio! Why wouldn't I? I was honest when I told you yes. And then Henry just popped out of no where right after I told my family that I was going, and I was shocked. I was trying to come to terms with everything that took place, and then I had to be here. And I had no idea what to say to you and it is why I ran away."

Gio raised his eyebrow. "Oh and the fact that you weren't 100 sure about how you feel about me didn't have anything to do with it?"

"Gio, I…."

"Betty, I know. I know you weren't sure about everything. But I can't help but feel that I am going to end up just being your rebound because you aren't ready to be in a relationship," he said while looking down. He heard a sniffle and looked up into her piercing eyes as the threatening tears finally escaped, claiming territory as they slid further down her cheeks.

"My emotions are everywhere right now Gio. I broke up with Henry not to long ago and getting over him, yet here I am, attracted to you and scared to jump into something all over again."

"Sometimes you just have to take the jump Betty," he said quietly.

"I….I think I need some 'me' time Gio," she said while glancing down at the ground.

Gio took a sharp breath. Every inch of him was tuned to her as every feeling you could imagine flooded through him. Disappointment was highest on the list. "Betty, I said it to you once, and I'll say it again. It must be so hard being you sometimes," he said with a sad chuckle. He looked her in the eye, "You can have all the time you want. I'm done."

"What?" Betty said, her voice raising an octave higher, her eyes widening.

"I've waited long enough Betty. I'm going to go to Rome and focus on what I need to do right now. Give me a call when you figure it out," was all he said before walking away. He couldn't look to see her face right then and see the distraught look on her face……..

"GIO!" a voice called from the main room of the deli. Gio woke up with a start at his desk, on top of the piles of paperwork and mail that had been waiting for him the past month and a half. Unfortunately, running a business required time to look at bills, balancing check books, and other mundane tasks.

"Man, the jetlag is really cramping my style," Gio said as he ran a hand through his hair before stroking his jaw. The stubble of facial hair tickled his fingers as he let out a yawn.

"Dude, I know you just got back and all a few days ago, but it would be nice if you don't drool all over my paycheck from the past month," a young guy in his late 20s said as he leaned against the door frame to the back room, a slight smirk on his face.

"Hey! I don't have to give you any paycheck. Who says I have to pay you, you were just helping me out when I got back. Isn't that what cousins do, Marco?" Gio asked as he swiveled around to look him in the face.

He could feel his cousin's eyes on him, taking in his appearance. Gio knew the circles under his eyes were from all the traveling and flights coming back. But deep down he knew it was more than that. The sparkle in his eyes wasn't there, the tiredness from the lack of sleep or the many dreams of that same dreadful day. The tiredness from beating himself up. The lack of shaving from the dis-interest he had. Gio ran a hand over his face and let out a sigh as his cousin walked over to him.

"This whole thing still bothering you? I figured you would get over it while in Italy. I mean, all those women are there! And I know you, you know how to work the charm," Marco said as he took a seat from him.

"It's not bothering me any more. But do you know how hurt I feel? I've never been played like that, ya know? And she was a girl that got me and VERY different from the type I usually date. I'm just shaken."

Marco gave a knowing look, "So you are saying that you are over her then?" Gio opened his mouth before his cell phone started ringing and he froze. "Aren't you going to pick that up?"

Gio pulled his cell phone out of his pocket, fully knowing who was already calling. Hastily he pressed the ignore button, the image floating away from the screen, knowing full well that the caller would leave a message. When the familiar chime rang, he instantly dialed to his voicemail, his cousin Marco being highly entertained by his actions.

And then there it was. The voice that had been haunting him for the whole month and a half he was going. "Hi Gio, its Betty..." was all that got out before he hit 7 to delete it.

Gio didn't care to listen to whatever she had to say to him at that point, for he did a lot of thinking while in Italy. It was this that lead to his problems right now. He gave up who he was, and lost some of the spunk that he had. His sharpness wasn't there as much. He turned into that whipped guy he said he NEVER would be. And lost some of his own dignity with every passing moment he let Betty have some type of control over him. Was part of his pain due to himself? Yes, and he knew it He set himself up for it. And he let go of most of those ill-willed feelings. There were still some there dug deep into him, and that was what he had to work at. Gio placed his cell phone on his desk before letting out a long breath.

"Are you ok?" was all Marco got out, the concern flickering across his face.

Gio looked up at him before getting out of the chair and grabbing his apron. He tied it on before looking him straight in the eye. "It's over. I'm over it. And I'm ready to have fun and live life and just be. I've left the past behind me, because it obviously isn't meant to be a part of my five year plan. And that is what I'm going after."

"Look Gio, are you sure you don't want to talk..."

Gio raised a hand to stop his cousin. "Look, I put my heart out there, I got rejected, and it's time to let go. And I am. Now, I'm ready to hit up the club scene again, drink, dance, and introduce myself back to the single lady world. And all I want is a diversion and some fun. I think I deserve it."

"Well, I heard a new club opened downtown while you were away, music is off the hook. Want to hit it up tonight if you are up to it?"

Gio walked through the door from his office to his deli a slight grin on his lips as he greeted the cute blondie that was waiting for an order. "You look like someone that would love to try one of my new creations while I was away on Italy."

The girl blushed before putting a smile on her face. "What's in it for me?" she asked as she leaned forward across the counter.

"Enjoying the taste of some of the best Gio sandwiches ever," he said as he started putting it together. While busying himself, he didn't notice that she grabbed her bag and pulled out a pen. When he handed her the sandwich he made and said "No charge," she took one of his napkins. Without a skip, she grabbed the sandwich and slid the napkin to him.

"How about you give me a call and I'll make it up to you," and with that she sauntered out the door, the little ding above the door signaling that she left.

Gio smirked before turning to his cousin. "Yea..." he said in a long drawn out breath. "I still got it. Meet you at 10?"

With that Gio walked back into his office and threw his i-pod on while he tackled the paperwork. He knew Marco was looking at him with three heads wondering what the hell he was thinking. And frankly, Gio had no idea what he was thinking either. His emotions were on a roller coaster ride and anyone would say that he was unstable. And maybe he was, maybe he was a ticking time bomb waiting to go off. But he knew one thing, he deserved some fun. And he knew the only way to work through his pain would be to forget all about one Betty Suarez.

**Note: Just wanted to say that each chapter title is going to be a song that represents how I interpret Gio to be feeling. Don't know if anyone cares, but it helps to give a better look into his thoughts.**

**Please leave reviews!**


	2. I Don't Care

**Hey everyone! Here is chapter 2, sorry for the delay! I promise to get the next chapter out quicker! Thanks to all those who reviewed! Hope you all enjoy and any type of review or suggestions are welcomed :)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Ugly Betty or 'I Don't Care' by Fallout Boys  
**

**Chapter 2: I Don't Care**

Unstability leads to drastic actions and behaviors, and to the Rossi family, they were watching one ball of yarn slowly unravel as it fell more and more into an unpredictable life. To say there was concern that shone out of his mother's, Lia's, eyes, would be an understatement. The bags under the eyes only becoming worse with each passing day, the shorter temper from lack of sleep, and the constant throwing himself into work, perfecting his flavor so it could become a work of art. But those were the only things that the Rossi family saw, minus his cousin Marco. Marco saw the rest of it.

The baggy eyes were from lack of sleep, but the lack of sleep weren't the haunting thoughts that Gio festered inside. Sure, he was working hard, staying later and later in his deli coming up with different sandwiches and laying out a foundation on how to expand his business. But there was more. Every weekend and even some week nights, Gio Rossi was living the good life: dinner, drinks, and dancing. Throwing his feelings into the bottom of every bottle he had and drowning every lingering thought of a particular Mode girl.

And that was the game plan again this Friday night. Gio was wiping down the tables and getting everything set for another successful day when the chime went off. His back was turned so he couldn't see who it was.

"Be with you in one sec," Gio called out while he placed the last of the condiments away.

"Figured I would see Marco here. With you still apparently in Italy and all," the voice said. Gio stopped, frozen and all. He slowly turned around to look into the face of Daniel Meade.

Gio didn't know how to react, if Daniel was upset with him or happy. Daniel sensed the urgency so he put a smile on his face. "Shame, now that you are back, I'll just have to go back to your roast beef sandwiches. Marco made some good 'wiches."

Gio chuckled before shaking Daniel Meade's hand, relieved that there was nothing more than a friendly gesture here. "Obviously you should just tell him to open his own sandwich shop if mine is so disappointing."

"Nah, I guess I'll just have to adjust back to yours. When did you get back into town and how was the trip?"

"Oh Italy was something else. There was so much to see and I definitely found some new flavors that I've slowly been incorporating into my sandwiches."

Daniel gave him a look as he watched Gio get to work on his roast beef sandwich. "You still didn't tell me when you got back. I was under the impression that you still were away."

Gio sighed as he stopped slicing the roast beef and placed it into the fresh bread that was waiting. He knew what Daniel was indirectly implying. "I got back about two weeks ago."

Daniel put a frown on his face before responding, "Oh, I figured you weren't back yet since Betty has been getting different lunches every day since you left."

"Oh, but how were you getting your lunch then? I thought she put in all your orders?"

"Gio, just because Betty is my assistant doesn't mean I don't know how to get my own food or do things for myself. I know some people will say otherwise, but I try to be sufficient, even more so lately."

Handing over the sandwich, Gio took off his apron and leaned on the counter. "It's good that you know how to pay for food, otherwise I would be concerned about what you would do with yourself."

Daniel chuckled. "DJ helped to make a bunch of changes in my life, gave me a new perspective on things. So now I'm trying to get my life in order."

"How is DJ?"

"I don't know, his grandparents took him since I'm not the father." Gio gave him an incredulous look and Daniel continued. "I'm his uncle, Alexis is his father."

"Man, now that is one hell of a story and family reunion. Really? You Meade's are close alright," Gio pasued before continuing, "Sorry about DJ then. I could tell at the softball game that you were really warming up to the idea of him being around."

"Speaking of that, I did want to say that I don't know what happened between you and Betty, but I plan to still be coming here for sandwiches. Unless you rather that I don't," Daniel said while looking down at the counter.

"Why would I say no? You are more than welcomed to still pop in here. I don't know, call me crazy, but I feel like we are on the same page sometimes, you know?"

Daniel chuckled while he paid Gio for his sandwich. "No, I know exactly what you mean." Turning towards the door, he took a few steps before turning around. "Good seeing you Gio, hopefully I'll see you soon. Maybe whenever you return from Italy." With that, he turned around and opened the door to head out.

Gio smiled, understanding full well what Daniel was saying. "Thanks man, it'll mean a lot." With that, Gio looked at his watch and saw the time. He slightly cursed under his breath since he realized there wasn't much time until he had to meet his cousin Marco at the Marquee. It was another night, and he was ready to just let go.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

1 o'clock in the morning and the party was well underway at the club. The music had been pumping jams and the drinks had been free flowing. And center of the attention was Gio as he danced it up with the many ladies that were there. Gio knew he was crazy, but he had a few in him and finally felt it was okay for the first time, to put himself out there. His heart wasn't ready for anything serious, but he was a guy, and a distraction would be helpful. It went against a lot of things he tried to do, but after all the heartache he went through the year, Gio was ready for a change of pace.

"Dude, I see two women over there checking us out," Marco says as he took a swig of his beer. They lost track of the amount of drinks that they had this night, though they still were functioning well enough.

Gio turned to look at them and saw that he recognized one of them to be the girl in the deli only weeks prior. He hadn't called her since he was void of any thoughts of reason but now he was finally in the right frame of mind to deal properly with it. "I'm going to go over there. I recognize that one girl. Oh, what was her name, she wrote it down that time at the deli."

"The girl that seemed all shy but then gave you her number?" Marco asked innocently.

"Kara! That was it, I knew it would come to me." Gio said as he took another sip from his beer as he eyed her up. "I'm heading over, you in?"

Marco smirked, "When would I ever turn down the opportunity to talk to a pretty lady?"

They walked over and Kara got a smile on her face, obviously glad at the fact that Gio recognized her. Gio noticed the little pout that brushed her rosy lips as she got the puppy dog look on her face. He smiled and gave her one last approving look. "So I haven't seen you back for another sandwich recently. And I know your sandwich had to come out fantastic."

"Do you remember what my name is?"

Gio's voice lowered down and came out huskily. "How could I forget a pretty face like yours Kara's? I know I haven't called but I was hoping to make it up to you by getting you a drink and shaking it up on the dance floor. What do you say?"

Kara turned to her friend and giggled while placed her drink down on the bar. She turned around and took Gio's hand while pulling herself close. She leaned in and her body was flat flushed against his body. Gio gulped, every thought he ever had of Betty was gone in that instant as her lips got dangerously close to his ear. "Hope you can keep up," Kara said with a wink and she walked out to the floor, talking to her friend along the way.

Gio turned to Marco and raised his eye brows. "Hey listen, you mind if we split up from here? Gotta take advantage when I can."

Marco looked at his cousin wondering what has gotten to him these weeks. Here was a broken man holding on to any piece of normalcy in his life, yet at the same time creating as much chaos in his life as humanly possible. He was battered and torn down but all was hidden behind a brick wall that every brick and foundation had been laid upon by Betty Suarez.

"Are you sure you are up to it Gio? I don't want you jumping into anything you aren't ready for. You still seem a little shaken up," was all Marco could say as he watched Gio order a shot at the bar. He knocked it back before turning to Marco, a grin plastered on his face.

"Why would I not be fine? I'm here to dance and have a good time, and I think I found someone that will be a bit of fun. Anyways, I need to get out there if I want to dance it up. I will see you tomorrow at the deli Marco!" he called out behind him as he walked out to Kara and her friend, before the friend disappeared, allowing Gio and Kara to be on their own.

By 2:30AM, Gio danced it up with Kara and learned more than he ever imagined. Plus the drinks continued to flow between them just as well as their dance moves brought them around the floor. They were sitting down in a secluded part of the bar watching the scenes unravel in front of them.

"Want to get out of here?" Kara said innocently enough with every implying thought being directed by the soft tone of her voice.

Gio nodded wordlessly as he got up and pulled her up slowly after him. Quietly they walked out of the club before grabbing a cab. He kissed her, not passionately, not with every feeling in his body, but just enough to leave her breathless. When the cab pulled in front of an apartment building, Kara paid the bill before jumping out. Giggling, her and Gio walked up, flirting shamelessly. Walking in and through the hallways, he took in the scenes around him and realizing what this was leading to. Gio wasn't normally the ladies man this way, but he didn't know what he was anymore

He smirked and pulled her against him and kissed her, allowing to finally adjust to the scene that was unfolding around him. Unbeknown to him and Kara, the main door to the apartment complex opened up and a small gasp could be heard. Kara didn't hear it but did detach her mouth from Gio's as she moved her lips down to a sensitive part of his neck to nibble on. Gio took advantage to quickly look at see what it was that he heard.

Betty Suarez.

Betty Suarez was standing there frozen on the spot looking on to where he was, her eyes wide and her mouth open agape. He looked at her with all the disgust he was feeling, mostly at himself, for what he knew he was about to do and the fact that she knew exactly what he was up to himself. And in that moment he closed his eyes and realized despite it all, he didn't care. He didn't care that she saw him. She caused all the pain that he had been feeling and he knew she needed to know the same kind of pain that he festered inside.

He opened his eyes to see her still frozen on the spot. He smirked before turning his head and kissing Kara hastily and she grabbed his hand and dragged him up the stairs to her apartment. Gio wasn't proud of what he was about to do, but he honestly didn't care anymore what he was doing to himself or what _she_ thought also.

He was just trying to find happiness in the misery of the mess he calls his life. And he knew that it all escalated even more so. Gio was not looking forward to his next meeting at work, knowing full well he was going to get a very angry visitor. He kissed Kara harder and she fumbled with the keys to her apartment.

Gio didn't care what Betty Suarez thought..... that was all he was going to keep telling himself as she pulled him into her apartment, the door closing behind them and leaving behind all the baggage he came with downstairs in the main entrance, along with his heart.

**Leave reviews if you love it or hate it or any suggestions for improvements!**


	3. Lost!

_**Gosh! I want to first take this moment to thank EVERYONE for your reviews! Your responses were so nice and I'm glad many of you are enjoying it. Here is the next chapter in the series. I HIGHLY recommend that you listen to "Lost!" by Coldplay (the final song in episode 3.04) because it really sets up most of the tone of the chapter. It was the song that motivated every single detail I wrote in this chapter. Hope you all enjoy!**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Ugly Betty  
**_

**Chapter 3 - Lost!**

Numb. Hollow. Void. Emptiness. Hurt. Anger. Disgrace. Vulnerable.

Every inch slowly sinking and shrinking within itself. All going behind a wall that was crumbling and tumbling. The foundations of the bricks coming loose and starting to fall one by one. Thrown down with reckless abandon. Unexpected, and lost. Lost within the disasters that were unfolding.

Drip. Another drop.

Every drop of water representing each thought, feeling, and plan he ever designed. Every dream that has continually been crashing down amongst him. Washing away all the hope he ever dreamed of. He covered his face with his hands and took a deep breath to calm his already shot nerves.

More hot drops, scolding his face. Rolling down his cheeks, leaving its mark as it continued its descent. He turned his face upward allowing more to punish him for his actions. Each drop rained down upon him, taking away every kiss that had been placed upon him. Falling from his face and to his chest, slowly rolling, taking away every touch that trailed there the night before.

They rolled farther down his naked body towards the essence of him, and Gio closed his eyes. He was completely lost in this moment, allowing the shower to devour him. He groaned. Those eyes. They wouldn't leave his mind. Haunting him. He hit his fist against the shower wall while leaning forward.

Why did Betty have to be there? At that time of night. Catching him in the sinful acts he was doing. Gio didn't get an ounce of sleep last night, replaying that one scene in his head. When all time had stood still. The fact that he went through with it anyway. The kisses. The touches. Her moans. Her screams. Her writhing underneath him. Gio never felt so lost. He officially jumped off the deep end.

Gio shut the water off and stood there. Breathing heavy. Every muscle in his back tight. He didn't know how much more he could take of him torturing himself. This morning was painful enough. When the clock finally turned to 7AM, he rolled out of the unfamiliar bed and grabbed his boxers. He needed to get out of there as quick as he could. He never had been in this position before. Gio had felt dirty. He remembered vividly how awkward it was when she woke up to look at him as he tried to escape without a word.

He grabbed a towel that was hanging right outside the shower door and dried himself off. It was only Saturday and yet it felt like an eternity had passed, he wished that it had. Gio knew that this was only the start to the weekend, and it was the calm before the storm. He heard his phone ring and he went into his bedroom to grab where he had tossed it aside when he got home this morning. He saw the deli number pop up and he rolled his eyes.

"Hello?" was all Gio got out while trying to stifle a yawn.

"So when do I find out about your night since as your wing man, I really took one for the team keeping Heather occupied. Man, that girl had no substance and was so drunk. Wasn't feeling it," Marco said with a laugh.

Gio chuckled, the first smile on his face. "Oh I thought that usually was your type, since girls usually run when they see what you look like in the morning," he chortled at him.

"Oh look at you Mr. Funny Man! What about you, what did deli girl have to say to you this morning?"

Gio got silent, the short burst of laughter that he had experienced already diminished. He wasn't sure if he was ready to talk about it yet, but knew he had no choice. His cousin would drag it out of him. It was like taking off a band-aid, but the anticipation was making him anxious enough.

"Gio, you're quiet. Was she that bad? It seemed like she had some good moves on the dance floor so I can't imagine....."

"STOP! Just stop that train of thought," Gio said, his voice getting slightly higher in the process.

"So she was good then? So what are you bugging about?" Marco asked questioning.

"She was there," Gio said meekly. He moved to lie down on his bed. He stared up at the ceiling and watched the fan blades spin, almost giving him a peaceful thought.

"Well I would hope she was there. It would be kind of hard to hook up by yourself," Marco said jokingly.

"I don't mean Kara," Gio said pointedly. "I mean _her_," putting the emphasis on 'her' hoping that he would pick up on that.

"Oh....... OH! Why was she there? That had to be odd. Or was she a part of it?"

"Ha! Get real. I have no clue why she was at that apartment complex. But she saw us while we were kissing in the entranceway and on our way upstairs. She looked so shocked."

"Good! Well maybe she can understand some of the pain that you've had."

Gio sighed, "You don't know Betty Suarez. Depending on what the shock value equated to, I either will never see her again, or Monday at work is going to be hell."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

As much as Gio was dreading it, he was very thankful that Monday had come. He had gone back home to his parents house on Sunday for family dinner, but everything was motions. Nothing made sense, just one foot in front of the other, one step at a time. He felt so unmotivated with no purpose. He stared at the ceiling on his living room couch the whole time with no thought or feeling passing through, just his indifference stance. So when Monday came, he was glad he would have the deli to keep him occupied.

Gio didn't know what to expect, if he would see Betty at the deli the first second he got to work. Actually, hopefully she doesn't throw a garbage can through the deli window again. But the coast was clear when he got to work. No multi-colored outfit waiting outside the doors, the window intact, and the giant smiling pickle teasing him as he looked up at it.

Gio was even more surprised that lunch hour came and went and still didn't see any sight of Betty. More time to gather his thoughts. He hadn't uttered a single word to her since he went away to Italy and had no idea what would spew out of his mouth. But by 2:30PM, he thought he might be in the clear. No call, no fight, nothing. The phone dragged him out of his thoughts.

"Gio's Deli," he heard Marco say in the background. He heard footsteps come towards the front of the deli. "Hey boss, someone on the line is asking for you. He said it was urgent."

Gio was perplexed on who would call him with an urgent phone call. Family at that point would always call his cell phone just in case. He saw Marco grab his apron so he could man the front of the deli while Gio talked to them.

"Gio speaking, how can I help you today?"

"Calling to tell you its good to see you got back from Italy safe and sound. Most of Mode has figured that you came back, though I'm the only one who knows you've been back a few weeks already," Daniel Meade said with a chuckle in his throat.

"Thanks man. I appreciate it, seriously. So why call now of all time?"

There was a pregnant pause before Gio heard Daniel clear his throat. "I figured I should let you know that Betty knows you're back....."

"I know I saw her Friday night," Gio said slowly.

"Friday night? But she was at her family's house, did you swing by there?"

"Why would she visit her family, she lives with them?" Gio said.

"She moved out onto her own after she got back from her trip. She lives in an apartment complex on her own."

Gio sighed, making sense to why he saw her so late at night. Returning back to the place where she lived. _Oh crap_, he realized, she lived there, in that complex. With that girl. Life couldn't get any worse could it.

"Well that makes sense now why I saw her......" Gio trailed off, getting quiet near the end.

Daniel chuckled, "Oh I see how you ran into her. Didn't think you had it in you Gio Rossi. That had to be awkward."

"You don't even know the half of it."

"She went on a walk earlier, she looked really out of it. I'm actually surprised I haven't seen her."

Neither one said anything for a second. Gio heard in the distance the deli bell chime, a pair of heels walking in. The murmur of talking coming from the deli area. He was about to say something to Daniel but was rudely interrupted. "GIO!"

"Was that....."

The heels came quickly through the door, Marco right on the heels, a pleading face asking for forgiveness. Gio looked up and he was met by the very eyes that had been haunting him all weekend. He was frozen on the spot, he was not prepared for this moment. "Daniel, I'll have to call you back. I'm..."

"DANIEL?! You can talk to Daniel but you can't talk to me!" Betty shrieked while giving him an incredulous look.

"Got it Gio. I had no idea she was going there, though I probably should have figured that one out. I'll call you later, you might need a drink."

Gio hung up the deli phone and got up from his desk, putting his hands in his pocket. Despite how hurt and angry he had been feeling towards her, he couldn't deny that she looked great. The wacky outfits she sports were more subdued but still her. Despite the look in her eyes, he forgot how much he loved her eyes. Memory did not do her any justice. He watched her cross her arms across her chest as she cocked her head to the side. She started tapping her foot impatiently, waiting for an explanation, a response, to what had been going on.

"Hey Suarez," as all that he was able to mumble out, his brain still trying to process everything that just happened.

"Not one word from you Gio. You couldn't pick up the phone, maybe return one of my many phone calls. God Gio, I was worried sick that something happened to you!"

"Well I'm fine, I'm a peach. Great, now we can go back to our lives," Gio said. He saw from the corner of his eyes Marco raise his eyebrows before backing away from the door, probably to disappear and let Gio and Betty have the few choice words that were long overdue.

"Gio, we need to talk about this."

"About what Betty? The fact that you didn't chose me? That you needed "me" time, that I wasn't important enough in your life? Or how about the fact that you took my heart and stomped all over it and spit on it at the softball game, never once thinking about me. About how I would feel. Did you ever stop and think that?" Gio said in one breath, his voice getting louder and more erratic with each word passing through his lips. All restraint that he had snapped, the anger he had buried for so long finally coming to a head.

"You told me to call you when I figured it out. And I DID! All while I was gone on my trip. The whole time I thought about where I wanted my life to go and how I wanted you to be a part of it," Betty said softly.

"Lucky me," Gio said before giving her a pointed look, "You shouldn't have had to think about ANYTHING! You'd known for a long time how I felt for you and yet you still lead me on. It shouldn't have been this hard decision that you make it out to be. I had to sit there watching you with _Egg Salad_ forever and how he treated you and watch you follow him around like he was some knight in shining armor."

"I loved him Gio."

"Yea, well life isn't a fantasy. Relationships take work, from both parties. And I put my heart and soul into treating you the way you should," he paused, trying to compose his thoughts. "When you finally kissed me back in the deli and every other time past that, my dreams were coming true. I had waited so long and I finally got what I wanted. And when you agreed to go to Italy with me, you made me the happiest guy in the world. But what did you do? You ditched me! I told you if you weren't ready it was ok, but instead you avoided the problem."

"Oh and your some St. Gio or something?! You are one big hypocrite!" Betty said, her voice dangerously low.

"I'm the hypocrite?" he questioned.

"You ran away from the problem yourself! Gio, I'm sorry. I am sorry for the way I treated you before you left for Italy. But I really did have feelings for you, but everything was happening so quickly. And you told me yourself, you didn't want to be the rebound guy. And that is exactly where it was going," she said slowly while looking at her feet. Betty looked up into his eyes then and he saw a different look, hurt was evident but he couldn't put his finger on what else was there. "But then I got back and called you, and never once would you call me back. It was as if you never wanted to talk to me again."

"Well what do you expect Suarez? You broke my heart, did you want to take my manhood in the process?" Gio cracked angrily.

"Well you broke mine! I thought maybe you hadn't come back yet. But then Friday," her voice cracked and he saw her take a shaky breath. "I come home to my apartment after a really long day and comforting my sister in how much of a dog the Coach was and there you were. The one guy that had proved me wrong time and time again, who was always there for me, I discover you turned your back on me."

"I did no such....."

"Kissing that TRAMP! You proved me wrong, I now believe that EVERY guy is a jerk. And here you were, in my apartment complex in a way I thought I would never see. Trying to sex it up with some random girl that you probably met at the bar and taking advantage of."

"I was not taking advantage of her. And she's not a tramp!" Gio said defensively.

"Oh I'm sorry, you're just a dog yourself, sexing it up in the middle of the hallway. Tell me, was she everything you hoped she would be?" Betty said as she took a step towards him, her breathing heavy as her eyes became wild with tears.

"Does it even MATTER to you? Listen to yourself B, why do you care. You didn't want me, so it shouldn't matter to you," he said, trying to reason with her while trying to fight down the bubble of disgrace he had for himself.

"I wanted YOU Gio. You! All I wanted was for you to get back so we can continue where we were and build upon it. I knew I wanted you."

Gio slammed his fist on his desk before pointing his finger at her. "No Betty, you can't have it both ways. You hurt me, you tore me apart and now you want to put the pieces back together? It doesn't work that way. Having a relationship with you after all the hurt is the last thing I need right now. I don't even know if I want you in my life!"

And then they started, the tears she was holding finally released and he felt like scum. But he couldn't be dragged anymore through the mud. He already had been de-moralized by her, and he needed to gain some self worth again. To have some of his pride back. Some of his confidence.

"I can't even look at you," was all Betty could say as she looked down, her teary voice ripping through his heart like he feared it would. "You disgust me, flaunting that you've moved on, kissing her and touching her and fully aware that I was right there watching it. I don't know what sick game you are playing Giovanni Rossi, but I will not be some pawn in it."

He chuckled bitterly as he took a step forward and put a finger underneath her chin to bring her eyes up to his. "You were the queen from day one, you've never been the pawn. And you started ALL the games the second you walked into my life." He paused right there and watched her eyes get wide. He spoke to her in a soft voice, almost coming off huskily, and he hated himself for that, "Why do you have this hold on me Betty? I don't want to hurt anymore. Why do you affect me the way you do?"

She looked into his eyes and her stare burned him. All the fiery passion he always felt in her presence he felt right then, almost giving him the blow that he didn't want. He thought he was hurting but was over her. And instead all of his feelings were rushing forward, taking the breath out of him. And it made him so angry that just one look from her could do this to him. To make him want to fall to his knees for forgiveness. He was not going to give in that easily.

Gio pushed away from her then and looked down, his shoulders tight. He was trying to keep any composure that he had, willing for the wall to his feelings to be fixed but instead he saw it finally tumbling to the ground to flood his head and his heart. Betty wiped a tear away from her face before she turned to her bag to dig something out. She cleared her throat and placed it on his desk.

"I don't want to lose you in my life. But I can't. I can't do this. Maybe we aren't meant to be a part of one another's lives. It's not what I want but you've made it clear that all I do is bring you pain. I got this for you while I went on my soul searching trip. You can get rid of it if you want, but I still want to give it to you anyway," she said before taking another pause to take a deep breath. "I'm going to go, if you ever change your mind....... never mind."

And with that, Betty Suarez walked through the door back to the main part of the deli, her heels clicking along. Gio stood frozen, almost could hear the sob that came before the ding of the door to the deli went off. His senses were still attuned to the spot that she had been standing, the way her voice sounded, the looks she gave him, and how wonderful yet bitter she smelled. A rose with its thorns, enticing him and pricking him in the process. He sighed and looked down at his desk to see what possessed Betty to leave anything in his possession from him. And there it was. All Gio could do was stare. Amazing how happy he looked. He closed his eyes in agony. For there it was, the one picture he had been so excited to have in his possession before everything went down the crapper. He shifted his eyes over to Betty to see her radiant smile as she looked at him, her arms wrapped around him as he looked straight on at the camera. A nice old lady had taken it at the park shortly before they headed back to Mode, after talking about what happened days before at the dance. Betty told him she wanted to give it a shot, but to go slow. But she was ready.

All the happiness was in the picture as it was the start to something wonderful, or what he thought would be something wonderful. Gio took a deep breath, remembering exactly how happy he was in that moment, the feel of her against him, and the passionate kiss they had right after that. He didn't hear his cousin Marco come close to the door to see if he was okay. He pushed the frame violently off the desk, allowing it to tumble. Time seemed to move so slow as he saw it glide down and hit the ground, the glass shattering into millions of pieces, just like his heart all over again. And Gio did something he hadn't done in a long time.

He cried.

_**Leave reviews if you love it, hate it, etc!**_


	4. Pain

**_First off: THANK YOU SO MUCH for all the reviews on the last chapter. It was full of emotion and I was emotionally drained after writing it. So thank you for all of the positive reviews. I know this chapter is WAY over due, however I haven't been happy with the past few drafts of it, and the holidays messed up me finishing the chapter. So for those that are still reading, THANK YOU! It isn't exactly how I wanted it to flow, but I don't want to keep you all waiting. I promise things are going to get VERY juicy soon. Anyways, I still don't own UB or Gio. PLEASE leave reviews if you love it, hate it, want me to stop writing it, etc! Oh, and the song I based this chap. off of is "Pain" by Three Days Grace._**

**Chapter 4 - Pain**

Every thought and every dream had been scattered across the floor in the dark apartment, drained to the very bottom and forgotten about like his heart. The pile had grown through the days and weeks, numbing down the time that had seemed to pass. The days after his confrontation with Betty and his pandora box of feelings that were re-released led Gio to be incapacitated, unable to move or think. That was when the drinking started, a beer a day just to mellow him out. But days turned to weeks, awakening from his semi-coses state of mind. Despite his going through the motions, he was at least functioning.

And those weeks slowly turned into a few months. The warm weather - gone. Instead the crisper weather of winter was spiraling forward, making its presence known with each gust of wind that lapped upon everyone's faces. Fall had past along with the vibrant colors that decorate the trees with its jewels, erasing the reminder of the girl that had stole his heart. Replaced now is the darkened skies that never cease to go away, the grey feeling of being in-between the storm and the brightness outside.

And more so, he couldn't have been more grateful for his growing friendship with one Daniel Meade. Family is one thing, but Daniel was the only bridge that somehow connected him to Betty, and he knew the whole situation. Gio figured he also knew both sides of the story, was able to really understand everything that happened, unlike Marco and others who only heard the limited details Gio decided to share.

Was he over it? No. He had given his heart and soul from the second he said he wanted to be 'The Guy'. It was baby steps and he was doing better. The anger he had felt only months before when he last saw Betty had died down. Marco had been kind enough to clean the broken glass from the picture she gave him. Now it had a new home at the bottom of his desk drawer at the deli, probably to never be looked at again. But he couldn't part with it, it was holding onto the memory. The looks, the kisses, the touches.........

Gio sighed as he leaned back in his office chair, rubbing his hands across his face. It was these painstakingly slow days near the holidays that let his mind wander to the dark corners he had hidden within himself. He wouldn't let go of the never-ending pain that cut away at him. He walked to the bathroom to rinse his face, bring him back into the reality. The cool water feeling refreshing and bittersweet against his skin.

"Pull yourself together Rossi," Gio muttered to himself as he leaned over the sink, both hands on each side. Looking up, he saw his intruder. The knowing look, the frown upon his face, the instability of breaking at a moments notice, the lack of any emotion that was behind the brown eyes that seemed to mock him in these moments.

His phone vibrated in his pocket, making him slightly jump before grabbing it. Seeing who it was, he picked it up quickly.

"Hey Ma," he said as he quickly walked back to his desk while looking at a picture of the family, a slight smile touching his face.

"Giovanni! I'm tied up at work today, I hate to ask this of you but can you pick up Antonella from school after you are done with the lunch rush hour this afternoon?"

Gio grimaced, he hated going back to the school after everything that happened the previous year. "Sure," he said reluctantly, "I'll swing by when I get a chance, she'll be studying like usual?"

"Yes sweetie. I'll call the school and tell them to let her know that you will be picking her up and to NOT go leaving with some of her friends," she said before her voice got a little quiet. "Are you coming to dinner tonight? We never see you anymore, I was going to make your favorite......."

He chuckled gently, oh how his mom was trying to get him with food. "I'm meeting up with a friend for drinks in the city."

He heard the frantic mumblings of italian coming through the phone, which he knew was coming. He only listened with half an ear, ".....never spend time with the family! Oh if only your nunno Anotonio........ worried sick..... so frail, circles under your eyes....."

"Ma stop! I'm fine, really! The holidays are around the corner, the deli has been busy, and I just want to catch up on some sleep. I'm fine, really. How about I come by tomorrow for dinner, will that make you happy."

He heard her sigh, never a good sign from the Rossi women. "Fine, make sure to invite Marco! I'll try getting all the family over. But listen Vanni, I have to run. Enjoy and remember Antonella! Love you."

"Ti voglio bene Mamma," he replied in Italian before closing his phone shut. He looked at the clock and realized how close of time it was until the lunch rush. And Fridays tended to always be busier. He needed the day to go by, he needed the night. He walked to the front of the deli to see Marco helping with orders that were already coming in. The phone rang and Gio picked it up.

"Gio's Deli, talk to me."

"Yea, can I get a reuben sandwich and a BLT, hold the B, the T, and bread?"

He rolled his eyes, "Sure Amanda, for Daniel?" He was used to these phone calls now from Amanda.

"He's turning into _her_ I swear, with the eating. Why do I need to call these orders in anyway? Haven't seen you here at Mode in a while sandwich guy, any chance you'll deliver today?"

Gio stifled at the mere close mention of Betty. "You know the drill, Marco will drop them off. Can you actually pass a message on to Daniel? Just tell him 8, he'll know what I mean."

He heard Amanda smirk, "I LOVE mysterious. Can you let me in on the secret? I'm good at not telling people things. Well, no I'm not but still!"

"Goodbye Amanda," was all he said simply before hanging up the phone, her protests coming through the other end. He looked up to see Marco watching him from the corner of his eye. Gio knew it was unfair to constantly send Marco out to the Meade building, but he wasn't ready. "Not one word," was all he said as he grabbed a cloth and started wiping down the counter, ready to make Daniel Meade's sandwich.

"I wouldn't DARE Gio," Marco said in an accusatory tone. "I'll make sure to send your love to........"

"Don't," he said in a deep, threatening voice as he turned to face him, finger pointing right at him.

"I was going to say Amanda, MAN! Lighten up. It's been months, just let it go. Thank goodness we are going out tonight with Daniel. You need tonight," Marco said while adding under his breath, "and a new set of balls, this is ridiculous."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Lights flashing. Bass banging. Drinks flowing.

There was one mission that Daniel and Marco had: Get Gio to loosen up, a smile on his face, and getting his A-game back. The plan started with dragging him to the hot club, Exit, where the party never ends until 9 the next morning. After that, they were winging it. Daniel showed up at Gio's apartment at 8PM sharp with a bottle of tequila and limes with Marco trailing right behind him with some food. Shot for shot they went until the bottle was kicked, called the town car, and headed to the club. They breezed past the bouncer who nodded his head at Daniel and they walked right in, an air surrounding them. The intrigue leading to many people wanting to find out just who they were and why they were there.

Here they were, hours laughing at the bar, clearly enough drinks in them but not stopping. Marco was chatting it up with a cute little blonde that had come over to them earlier in the evening, leaving Daniel and Gio to fend for themselves. Which was fine. Gio was never more grateful for just a fun night out with the guys.

"Dude, this has been zee best night in a looooonnnnggg time," Gio said slightly slurred, the amount of alcohol finally starting to get to him.

"There is no better way to get a woman out of your head than to drink it up and find another," Daniel said calmly.

Gio raised his glass and clinked it against Daniel's, "Touche, truer words have never been said."

"Are you doing better? Is tonight helping?"

Gio sighed as he looked out into the crowd dancing as another hip-hop song started blaring through the speakers. "It's been a lot of fun. I can't begin to thank you for dragging me out of the darker side of life I've been living in."

Daniel clasped a hand on his shoulder. "Anytime man. I know I'm close with Betty, but you have really become a good guy friend for me. Look out for one another you know?"

"Yeaaa....." Gio said while lingering, taking a swig from his drink, not caring that he knew he was already drunk. He was numb to the pain, there were no feelings, just living with the moment, the pulsating feelings around him. "I think I wanna check out the dance floor and get my groove on," he muttered as he swept his eyes across the dance floor, checking out the scene in front of him.

Daniel next to him downed the rest of his drink and placed it back on the bar. Gio turned to Marco who was already right behind them with the girl he had been chatting it up, ready to dance it up. They walked down to the center of the dance floor and figured out their first set of targets. All inhibitions were out of the window for Gio, he was drunk enough to just do what felt good for himself. He walked right up to a pretty brunette he had been watching move all night and started to dance with her, glad to see she reciprocated back. The moved in sync, synchronized as if they had been doing this for years.

He closed his eyes and allowed other senses to take over. His heart was beating madly within his chest with each beat that came out of the speaker. Her skin was silky soft underneath his touch as he held her close to him. Her nails digging slightly into his back was sending shivers up his spine. Her breath was gently hitting his neck and the sound was so erotic to him. Gio opened his eyes and looked her over one more time, the dark wavy hair that seemed to just flow with her each and every moment as her skirt seemed to twirl around her. Her brown eyes full of desire. "Betty....." he whispered quietly to himself, not going unnoticed by the girl with piercing blue eyes.

When the song ended, Gio walked over to Daniel who had just finished dancing when a piercing, excited scream came from their left. Daniel turned and muttered an "Oh crap" before Gio got a chance to look at what the commotion was.

"DANIEL!" a girl screamed as she ran up and wrapped her arms around him. "I had NO idea you were going to be here!"

"Sorry about this Daniel, someone had one too many margaritas," Hilda said as she walked up to them.

"Margaritas! I'm not drunk s'all," Betty said before she started laughing hysterically.

"How many has she had?"

Hilda thought for a second before responding, "Umm, at least 4. It's been slightly a rough day for her. Oh hey Gio! I didn't see you there."

Uncomfortable would be an understatement of the year to describe how he felt at that exact moment. That high feeling he had, disappeared. "Hi Hilda, hello Betty," he said to acknowledge her presence there. Betty looked over at him quickly with a quick intake of breath. The last time they had chatted it had not been pleasant, resulting in both of them crying in the comfort of their own solitude.

Daniel broke the quick silent moment, "What's been going on Betty, is everything okay?"

Betty took Hilda's drink and took a long sip. "I'm moving out of my apartment," she stated simply, giving a lopsided grin.

"Why?"

She started laughing before turning to Gio, "Karma's a bitch and apparently I'm on its crapper list."

"What big words coming from the writer," Gio drawled out, unable to hold back on his tongue. At those words, Hilda and Daniel slowly stepped away and started dancing with one another, knowing not to mess with drunk people.

Betty's face turned into a scowl. "Listen GioooOOOO!!" she started to say while walking forward, losing her balance in the process. Gio's strong arms caught her and kept her from falling down. They looked at one another deeply. "Dance with me," she said huskily, and he went on instinct instead of what he knew he should do.

It was as if the past few months hadn't happened and that they were back to when they were the happy couple that they briefly had been. She smelled intoxicating. "I get it now," was all she stated simply as he twirled her and pulled her close.

"What do you finally get?" he responded as he tried to bite back the sigh he wanted to let go from how good it felt to be dancing with her.

She stopped moving and looked him straight in the eye. "Unrequited love." Gio turned his face, he did NOT want to hear about how she moved on from him. He studied her face intently before she continued. "The need for a rebound guy."

"Listen Suarez, I don't need to hear about your love lif......"

She shoved him gentle before rubbing her hand up and down his arm. "I'm glad you weren't my rebound guy Gio." She giggled then before bringing his face down to hers. "I'm always liked you," she whispered before letting her eyes wandered down to his lips. Time stood still in that one moment and his drunken state wanted to kiss her so badly, to re-live the feelings she brought up in him. They seemed to gravitate to one another and he saw her eyes fluttered closed and she swayed slightly, her drunken state slowly taking more control of her. It was the push that he needed.

"I.....I can't B," was all he said before he turned away and ran. The scene was eerily familiar to him, except the roles were reversed and they weren't in a school gym. He got outside and jumped into the first cab that was available. He muttered his street address and the cab took off. He felt his phone ringing and knew it was Daniel or Marco checking up on him. He was too drunk to care, and too angry with himself to talk to anyone else. It was too close a call and he was shaken. Gio always believed that a drunk man's words was a sober man's thought. Betty woke up feelings inside of him that he had dug away the past few months. He was still in pain, and that was the worst. But one thing was daunting on him.

He was scared he wouldn't be able to say no a second time.

_**PLEASE leave reviews for anything you want to see changed, if you loved it, if you hate it, etc!**_


	5. Hundred

_**So I apologize GREATLY for not getting this out any sooner. I would have, about a month ago, and needless to say I lost everything I had on my computer, music and all, and had to start from scratch. I dedicate this chapter to B because she has been dying for me to update and she probably is the only person still reading it. I do hope you all check it out. Any feedback is appreciated. Happy Easter!**_

Chapter 5 – Hundred - The Fray

The dark, desolate room was lifeless, hiding amongst the four walls to never emerge. Slowly peeking through the shade, streaks of light kissed each surface, unraveling slowly the story that was hidden. Brightening each place it touched, the sunlight fell upon the one area of the room that was the lightest and darkest all in one shot. The beautiful Saturday morning was nothing upon the heavy heart that was bleeding as it sat on the edge of the bed in a whirlwind of feelings: Alone, unsure, and afraid. Afraid of the truth that was blinding despite of denying and disagreement. There was no way to tell a heart otherwise as all feelings bled out for the world to see.

And that was exactly where Gio was. A wall had fallen the moment he had wanted to kiss Betty and he ran away. Ran away from the fact that he could not deny his feelings any longer – He was still head over heels for Betty. His heart betraying all the thoughts he had built up in his head. And here he was, early Saturday morning, staring at the photograph that Betty had given him months before that he was originally too disgusted to look at. To look at the feelings he didn't want to confront. But they were sinking in now.

A rush had come to him all evening, the little to no sleep that he had gotten that night as he watched the city that never sleeps move completely by, while Gio stood in the same spot in his life – yearning to have Betty Suarez and have her mind, body, and soul. And those thoughts unnerved him, for she had hurt him so bad and he swore he could never go back.

_"Unrequited love."_ Those words had rocked him to the core. For Betty in her drunken stupor had confessed her biggest secret to him. All he wanted was for her to understand, through all the dark and twisted feelings and months that had past what he had gone through while waiting on the wings while Henry was around. He had no idea what she exactly had gone through for he did not want to know, but she had experiences the feeling of wanting someone who did not return the feelings back.

"Good," he mumbled to himself as he looked up, squinting his eyes as he turned to his window. The day was such a betrayal for he was hung over and miserable. He was not ready for all these feelings to be back to just end up hurt again. "She was really drunk, probably doesn't even remember half of the stuff she was saying…… probably not even true Gio, so get your act together."

He slowly rose from the bed, stretching, and walking towards the window. Softly he heard his phone ring the all too familiar melody. Assuming it was Marco or Daniel checking up on him, he picked up without hesitation.

"Look, I know you are concerned about me. I appreciate you guys trying to give me a good time last night and letting me just let loose, but I'm fine. It's okay, I survived, and I'll live another day. "

"Gio?" a timid voice said over the line, which made him instantly drop the phone in shock.

"Suarez?"

"I'm so glad you picked up since usually I can never get a hold of you. I know it's fairly early still, but I couldn't sleep, alcohol always makes me restless through the evening," Betty babbled on as if her life depended on it.

"It's okay, you didn't wake me up. I've been up for a while," Gio responded while quietly hiding the yawn that escaped his lips.

"Look Gio……" she said meekly before her voice died out. Gio could tell that she was struggling to find the right words to say. She took a shaky breath, "Gio will you meet me for coffee and a bagel or something this morning? My treat, as an apology for last night."

Gio sighed. "Betty, I appreciate it……"

"I know what you are going to say. Just asking, as friends, to make up for last night's embarrassing show that I put on in the club. And maybe just to talk, actually talk. No more fighting, no more snide remarks, just catching up as friend's normally do."

A pregnant pause passed between them on the phone. The silence held so much volume behind it, yet was so short of an answer. Gio pondered the improv meet up. Was he ready to face his problem head on? Could he handle seeing her, putting aside their differences, and trying to go back to the place they had been. So many hurt feelings had built a wall between them that until the night before seemed impossible to climb. And it was…… just slowly Betty was picking at it brick by brick to face Gio one more time.

"Okay Suarez, I'm game."

He heard her softly breathe a sigh of relief. "Oh good! You know I really figured you would say no after…. Yea okay I'm going to shut up now. How does 10 sound?"

Gio smiled slightly before he responded. "That sounds perfect. How about at Higher Ground? You know where that is? It's quaint and quiet which I think will be a good atmosphere."

"Sounds perfect. Well let me go so I can get ready. Again, sorry for the early phone call but I am glad I will be seeing you in a little bit," she said sincerely. He could hear the smile in her voice, which made his heart skip one extra beat than it normally did. "Bye!"

Gio hung up the phone and turned back to the window. The sunlight washed over his face, and he took a deep breath. For the first time in a long time, he felt like he was finally coming out of the dark corner that he had been hiding in. He embraced the warmth of the sunlight and thought that maybe just for a moment, he was finally on the upswing of his life. And if he were lucky, that things would finally start falling into place for him again.

~**********~

Walking silently down the streets toward the coffee shop, Gio was amazed at the amount of people already bustling at almost 10 in the morning on a Saturday. The city that never sleeps seems to never stop either to get a breather. He chuckled lightly to himself as he turned onto the block the coffee shop was located, letting go of any other nerves that he can before having to face her. "It's two friends meeting and catching up, nothing else. Hold yourself together," were the words he kept muttering to himself. He walked up to the shop and looked through the window to see if she was already there. His breath caught slightly in his throat as he saw her, sitting nervously in a chair, her hair cascaded all around her face as her legs bounced nervously against the legs of the table. He was relieved to know he wasn't the only one nervous about their meeting.

The small bell chimed off, announcing his entrance into the coffee shop. The place was practically deserted, the rich smell of brewed coffee reaching his nose, tantalizing his senses. Gio saw Betty glance up quickly, her eyes meeting his and time froze for one second before picking right back up again. She smiled at him before jumping out of the chair, forgetting her notebook that she was scribbling frantically in.

"Is Daniel making you work on early Saturday mornings now?" he teased as he finally reached the table

She laughed so gently but it was heavenly. "The work is all on my accord. Someone once told me to write when the idea strikes to stay in rhythm, since I never know when I may get an opportunity to submit a piece," she finished while adjusting her glasses.

Gio couldn't help but feel a little pride in that one simple statement. Deep down he knew he was a big contributing factor to her getting back into her writing, and knowing that she was still focusing on that made him feel good. "I'm glad to see that the writer is trying to come back out of you. Any interesting pieces so far?"

"Oh, you know, just ramblings of ideas that I have. Nothing concrete, just some thoughts and feelings….." Betty trailed off with, a slight blush appearing on her cheeks, making her look so alive. "Okay! What do you want to drink?"

"Still doing the coffee rounds?" he said jokingly.

"Slowly moving up the ladder, one coffee and bagel run at a time for the Meade's," she teased back before walking over to the counter and putting in their breakfast order.

"Betty, I can get my own breakfast."

She looked at him incredulously, "Don't be ridiculous Gio! It's the least I can do….. especially after you dealing with me last night in my rare state," she stated matter-of-factly while turning back to the guy behind the counter. Betty didn't even realize that her simple statement would bring last night back in such a force that it shock every nerve in his system. He was lost in thought that he didn't even see her return, a questioning look on her face. She wordlessly handed him the cup of coffee and a scone before sitting down in the chair she had been occupying before. She slammed the notebook shut and stuffed it in her bag hastily.

"Thank you Betty," was all Gio was able to manage to pipe out before silently turning to his scone and taking a bite. They ate in silence, the soft jazz music from the speakers above being the only noise that they heard. Sneaky glances were sent when the other was not looking. They acted as if it was high school all over again, who would break the silence, what to say, what was okay to say, etc etc etc. Finally there was no food left to distract them from chit-chatter while their drinks were still warm and hot.

"Gio…" "Betty…" they both said at the same time, leading to them chuckling to themselves, the ice to slowly melt from this awkward meeting. Gio pointed his hand to her, signaling for her to start her train of thought.

"Gio, thanks for meeting me today. I know you really didn't need to, but after everything last night," he opened his mouth to protest but she gave him pointed a look before continuing, "I felt it was the right thing to do. You shouldn't have seen me that way and I am embarrassed enough as it is by it."

He looked at her for a moment before saying anything. "It's okay Suarez, seriously. We all have been there and had our moments. So you had yours. It wasn't worse than when you told me that my 'wiches tasted like sunshine and purple," he said to lighten the mood.

She laughed. "Oh my, I totally had forgotten about that. And you are right, it was similar then, just that I was loopy from that perfume."

"Just as long as you didn't go breaking into my deli last night after I saw you, then it's all good."

She got pensive and looked off to the side before taking a deep breath. "Gio, I really am deeply and truly sorry…… for everything. From last night, to the deli, to the baseball game, you name it. These past few months after our argument, I really reflected on it all. I didn't realize how badly I had hurt you with everything, and I realized that first and foremost I was a terrible friend to you."

She paused and took a sip of her coffee to recollect her thoughts. "I'm sorry for the time that we tried things and I don't blame you for being upset and bitter as you were. I was not fair to you in any way, shape, or form. I saw what it was like, first hand, seeing how putting myself first and just have everything revolve around me, I was not being a good friend like you were to me. You always did such nice, sweet, and caring things for me that I never reciprocated back."

"You had a lot going on at the time B, and it's okay."

"But it's not okay Gio! That was never me! I never was that way to anyone. And here you came along and I acted as if I was stringing you along. And I never meant to, or to hurt you." Gio looked down, because the wall between them and their unsaid thoughts and feelings were coming down, and each little bit re-opened the wounds that he so well had hidden. "I did like you Gio, I really truly did and unfortunately it was a wrong time with where I was in my life."

"I appreciate it, but I still don't think you realized just how much you hurt me. I've never been so led on or used as you had to me Betty. I gave my heart, my soul, and my existence to be your friend. Every night hoping that maybe you would look at me the way that you looked at Henry. And I waited in the wings, and then it was my turn, until Henry came back. Your 'white knight in shining armor' and I was forgotten once again. You could have been upfront with me about how you were feeling, besides the 'exploratory phase' and agreement to Rome. I would have understood. But the way you went about it did not make me understand why you did the things you did."

"I know," was all she could say meekly.

"Did you really think after I got back from Italy I would be thrilled to see you?"

"I…I….I did enough thinking while I was soul searching to put everything in perspective! I realized how I really did feel like you, and all I wanted to do was go back and work on it."

"Well you can't always fix what is broken Suarez," Gio said, a little harsher than he meant it. "Sometimes you can't just go back and erase what happened. Especially this. This helped define me as the person that is sitting here right now in front of you."

"Well you were no gem either. You didn't need to be as nasty as you were when you got back either. Or rubbing in my face that you moved on that night."

Gio sighed, "Well that really was wrong of me, and I do sincerely apologize for that."

"Well, it's a hard imagine for me to get rid of. Every time it just tears my heart in two, to see that you were able to move past it, while I was stuck, wishing that it was me in her place." She looked at him pointedly, their drinks practically forgotten as they both poured their hearts out. "Can you honestly say that I mean nothing to you Gio? Not as a friend…. Or maybe as something more? Because if that is the case, I will walk out of this coffee shop, and you won't hear from me again. I don't want to be a constant reminder, a thorn in your side, or a problem for you when you can just move on with your life."

The silence was deafening. Gio was taken aback because all this time all he wanted to do was forget all about Betty Suarez, the girl that broke his heart. He had wanted to start all over and forget the nightmare of his life. And here it was, his out, that she generously was offering to him. No pain and no problems, just as it was. And he couldn't bring himself to do it. His mind knew what was healthy for him, to shed the baggage, but his heart ached to not give up.

"No," he said tiredly, all the emotions just bubbling to the rim in the short and simple statement.

"Oh," was all she could say before grabbing her bag. "Well, if you don't Gio, that's fine. I'll just go." Betty jumped up and almost darted for the door.

"Wait," Gio said as he grabbed her arm and pulling her back to look him in his face. "You misunderstood me. No, I can't say that you don't mean anything to me. God Betty, don't you get it? You mean too much to me that I sometimes can't even take it. It's why I try to forget all about it."

"So what are you saying?"

"Go out with me next Friday night," he stated simply, his heart hammering in his chest. "And if somehow between now and then Henry comes back to propose I seriously will think someone upstairs is trying to get a message across to me."

Betty laughed and a smile he hadn't seen in a long time came across her face. "I would love to Gio. I'd love to finally have our first date."

"Hey! I never said it was our first date B."

"Well, I think it should be, I think it's time we finally have that date I've always promised and see just how great of a guy you are. I'm looking for THE guy after all," she said with a genuine smile as she walked backwards to the door. "Pick me up at 7?"

He smiled, a true genuine smile. "It's a date."

She walked out the door after giving a small wave, leaving Gio behind to clean up the mess. As he threw out the trash, he threw away all the dark and bitter feelings he had been having. The walls they each had put up as a defense mechanism had finally fallen and crumbled. They each had said their peace in a calm and adult like matter. He was finally going to get his first date, and it may not be Rome, but he knew it had to be perfect. The slate was clean with both of them ready to fall. Gio walked outside and paused to enjoy the nice morning. All he could think about was her smile as she said THE guy because he knew in that instant how he really felt about her.

He was in love.

_**Leave if you loved it or hated it! Next chapter will be out soon, and will be Getty filled, I promise :)**_


End file.
